Always There for Me
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Iruka once was her enemy now that boundry will be pushed away.


"Yes you are."

"Are not, just because you're the best in the class, doesn't mean anything."

"First of all I'm second in the class, Kakashi's the best," Rika said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh yes, we mustn't put down your Kakashi," Iruka said while rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous of him that's all."

"Why would I be jealous of that thing?"

"Don't call Kakashi a thing! He's the best and he will get much further than you in this world."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. I mean you're just sticking up for him because you fancy him that's all."

"That does it Iruka!" Rika punched him, sending poor Iruka flying all the way down the street to the academy.

When Iruka landed by the tree near the academy, Kakashi was just walking up to the building.

"What the heck did you do this time?" Kakashi asked looking down at Iruka.

"I made her mad again."

"Iruka, I'm going to break every bone in your body one of these days!" Rika yelled.

Kakashi start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Rika asked the grey haired boy.

"Oh just that you think that you are so strong that's all."

"I could so take you on any day."

"Ok, how about tonight? Around, let's say 5. At the training grounds."

"You're on."

Then Kakashi walked into the school.

"You are so going to get your butt kicked tonight again," Iruka said starting to get up.

"Oh, shut up you," Rika said before walking into the academy.

~TS~

By 5:15 Rika was bleeding and wouldn't give up on her fight with Kakashi.

"Come on already, you already know that you are weaker than me so just give up. You're already injured badly and are bleeding, just give up so you can go to the hospital," Kakashi yelled out to Rika.

"I will not give up no matter what; I'd rather die than allow myself to give up a battle. So come on Kakashi, or are you a chicken?" Rika weakly stated.

"What is going on here?" a voice called then a yellow flash appeared before them.

"Oh hi daddy, I was just fight Kakashi because I wanted to prove that I wasn't weak," Rika stated weakly again.

"Oh well, you two quit. Iruka take Rika to the hospital now," the Yellow Flash ordered before turning and walking back to his reports.

"The Yellow Flash is your father and you never told anyone?" Kakashi said staring at her.

"Yeah well, I knew people would treat me different if they knew that the Yellow Flash was my dad. Just like what you are doing right now."

"Well, um forget this, I'm outta here."

"Iruka," Rika said woozily.

"What?" Iruka asked concerned.

"I feel light headed," she said before falling unconscious from the blood lose.

Iruka gently picked up Anna and took her to the hospital as quickly as he could without hurting her anymore.

"Rika, why can't you see that he doesn't care about you and that if you keep this up he'll kill you one of these times?" Iruka asked out load thinking Rika was still asleep.

"Why would you care anyway?" Rika softly asked, still weak from the blood she lost.

Iruka jumped slightly from hearing her voice. "Because Rika, unlike Kakashi, I care about you and I hate to see you in pain like you are now."

Iruka finally was getting the courage to tell her the truth behind why he always picked on her.

"You mean it, Iruka?" Rika asked as she finally realized what the strange feeling she always got around him really was that she, too, cared for him.

"Yeah, but you probably don't care anyway," Iruka said, his heart hanging low as he proceeded to get up and walk to the door.

"Iruka wait, I…have something I need to tell you," Rika said mustering up all the courage she could to tell him how she felt, "I…I…think I'm…in…love with you, Iruka, but I'll understand if you hate me because how I treated you."

Iruka smiled when he heard that. "Rika, how can I not like you? I've liked you forever and I'm not about to stop."

Iruka walked back over to her bedside. He leaned over the bed and kissed her full on the lips. Rika's mind started to spin and she could have sworn the she heard bells in the background. Once Iruka kissed her she felt an electric charge spring through every inch of her body. Rika started to return the kiss.


End file.
